primordial_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Marauer
Marauer is one of the nine Cosmic Gods. He is also one of the few entities without any opposite. He is the Cosmic Aspect of Fate and the creator of the Physical Universe along with his fellow Creator Gods, Anima, Empathy and Thought. He is also the leader of the Promised Ones who are gods who followed him and the being worshipped by the Cult of the Broken God led by Aiden Terstem. Biography When Archeus died, the energy incarnated in eight Aspects who were weaker than Primogenitum but still incredibly powerful, they were the Cosmic Gods, though all born from Archeus' energy, only a few consider themselves as siblings. The Fourth of the Cosmics was Marauer, the younger brother of Sheol and the older brother of Anima, who was quickly considered as the Defender of the Cosmic Pantheon and as the second highest-ranked of them on par with Eternity and Infinity as Sheol never acted. When Uno and Anima purposed to create something, Marauer convinced them that a whole universe could be easily created with the power of four Cosmic Gods. Himself, Anima, Empathy and Thought managed to create, at first, the Five Stones and then the Physical Universe. When the War of the Seven began, Marauer immediatly allied with the Primogenitum and he was a fierce foe of Ayin's forces. During the Last Battle, Marauer fought the Ancient Ones by himself and he helped in Ayin's sealing. However, some centuries after this battle, Marauer rebelled and attacked his fellow Cosmics, using the Five Stones, Uno, Anima, Thought and Empathy defeated Marauer and locked him along with his followers, the Promised Ones. Personnality Marauer is a clever deity, more so than most of his fellow Pantheon, he was kind and defended the Cosmic Gods with bravery. He was also craving for adulation and the existence of the Promised Ones also made him proud and arrogant, eventually, his desire to be lionized blinded him and left nothing of the brave yet kind warrior that was before. Marauer became wicked, very arrogant and violent, not caring about his own kind and only helping entities if they can give him something in return, he is also sadistic as shown when he laughed at cutting off Ciemno's arm and when he brang Noah close to death, Marauer perfectly knows that he's evil but don't cares. However, he still seems to fear some objects as shown when Ciemno shows him the Stone of Freedom and he still cares for his own weapon, Longinus, yelling at Zach when he breaks it, he also mocks his fellow Cosmics as shown when he states that only a Cosmic Aspect can kill a Cosmic Aspect and that, unfortunately, all other Cosmic Gods were fools and stupid beings and that they won't act. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Marauer hold an immense amount of astronomical power to outmatch every entity in existence except his fellow Cosmics and higher. * Mid'''-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence/Higher-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence:' As one of the eight Cosmic Aspects in existence, Diablo holds an immense amount of astronomic power to outmatch any entity in existence with only some Cosmics equaling him. While his skills can be outmatched by mortals, Marauer is almost invincible when he has Longinus and when his foe don't have the Stone of Freedom, he became even more powerful when he absorbs the Cosmic Stone. ** '''Creation:' Marauer created, along with his sister, Anima and with Empathy and Thought, both the Five Stones and the Physical Universe, he is also stated to having made his spear, Longinus, by using the core and energy of a supernova. ** Destruction: Marauer is capable of destruction and is stated to being able to bring the End of the Worlds in four days. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence and has existed throughout the period of time, Marauer's knowledge of existence is far higher than many other entities, however, he don't knows some things and can be deceived when not paying attention as shown when he didn't see the Stone of Freedom with Ciemno. ** Omnilingualism: Marauer can speak every known language to exist in existence and is unlimited. He can naturally understand, read, communicate with any language or person. * Biokinesis: Marauer can alter or convert any individual into a whole entire different species by using his energy. * Fate Embodiment: Marauer has total authority and power over fate as he incarns all of it, however, he can't control the bearer of the Stone of Freedom. * Darkness Embodiment: Marauer has total authority and power over darkness as he incarns all of it. * Healing/Purification: Marauer can heal any individual of any physical harm or aliments and disease in existence. * Immortality: Marauer was born since Archeus' death and is way older than Universe, making him way older than a thousand of years. Marauer can never die, age, or wither unless killed with Cosmic Weaponry. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Cosmic God, no weapon in creation can harm or kill him except for Cosmic Weaponry and Personal weapons of the Primogenitum and Absolutes which can kill him. * Cosmic Blast: Marauer can focus and use a blast of energy and severely or kill anything below Primordial Species. * Primordial Smiting: Marauer can easily smite a person, similar in the fashion as angels can just by making a hand gesture, thought, or verbally. For Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities or Primordial Species Level Entities, it would require approximately 5 minute and only five minutes to fully smite them. When a person is smote, their eyes and mouth are engulfed in a black light. If he simply focuses, if he was to smite an entity that possesses an individual, he can smite the entity that's possessing and leave the person used as a vessel unharmed. * Super Strength: Marauer is physically stronger than any entity in creation except for some Cosmics, Primogenitum, Ayin and Absolutes. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Freedom: As the Cosmic God of Fate, Freedom and Free Will can disturb Marauer and prevent him to predict his foes' movements. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim, Arch-Nephalem and beings who reach the Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence can heavily harm Marauer but cannot kill him. Destroying * Cosmic Gods: Some Cosmic Gods can kill him, Uno and Zero are stated to be stronger than him as well as Sheol and Anima, however, Eternity, Infinity, Empathy and Thought are weaker than him. * Primogenitum: Every of the Primogenitum can kill Marauer. * Weapons of the Absolutes: The personal weapons of the Absolutes can kill any Cosmic God, even when empowered by the Cosmic Stone. * Weapons of the Primogenitum: The personal weapons of the Primogenitum can destroy Marauer, even when empowered by the Cosmic Stone. * Cosmic Weaponry: The personal weapons of the Cosmic Gods such as Zero's Warscythe or Marauer's own weapon, Longinus, can kill a Cosmic God, even when empowered by the Cosmic Stone. Trivia * Marauer is inspired by Les Légendaires' god Anathos: ** Both helped in the creation of powerful Stones and in the creation of the universe. ** Both rebelled against their kind and wanted something, Anathos wanted to be a Mastergod (The God of Gods in other words) while Marauer wanted to be lionized. * Ssome characteristics of Marauer are inspired by RWBY's character, Adam Taurus. ** Like Adam, Marauer has a strong link with one of the main characters, Adam was the lover of Blake Belladona while Zach, one of the protagonists and the former bearer of the All-Killing Blade, was the son of Aiden Terstem, leader of the Cult of the Broken God who worships Marauer, Zach also states that he was the one to give his father hopes of ressurecting his daughter by asking it to Marauer. ** Like Adam, he cuts the arm of a protagonist, in Adam's case, it's Yang Xia Long and in Marauer's case, it's Ciemno. ** Like Adam, Marauer wants to be lionized and became a monster. *** The difference is that Adam don't sees himself as evil while Marauer knows that he is but don't cares. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Major Gods Category:Cosmic Gods Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Archeus Category:Promised Ones Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Promised Ones